


We’ll Meet Someday

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Ghost Ben Solo, Force Ghost Rey, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, They meet at the end, jedi master rey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: Rey是一个坚强的女孩，我相信在为自己疗伤的过程中她不会抛下一切去隐居，而是继续坚持Leia留下的事业。所以，我只给了她一年的时间来逃避和调节，以Rey的性格她不会因为个人的事而耽误大局。同时，Rey看不到Ben的绝地英灵。因为两人是原力的二元，所以Ben消失后就和Rey合为了一体。他一直都跟随着Rey，他就是她，he lives in her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	We’ll Meet Someday

（一）

从厄西戈回来后，Rey短暂地告别了她的朋友。

“I want to see the world. But don’t worry, I’ll come back. Give me one year, just a year.” 这是她留给他们的一句誓言。

离开抵抗军后，Rey曾回到Jakku，去看了一眼自己生活了十几年的地方。这里充满着绝望和希望，她曾以为自己是被抛弃的，却是一直被深爱她的父母所保护。她曾以为自己要永远在这里做一名拾荒者，却登上了千年隼，日后成为了一名绝地武士。

Rey还去了Naboo，跟随着天行者的脚步来到了Amidala的家乡。这里很美，有耀眼的阳光，温暖的沙滩和蔚蓝的湖水。她坐在草地上，遥望着远方低头吃草的巨型生物。此时微风拂过，把曾经的欢笑带入女孩耳中，Rey仿佛看到Anakin和Padme在草地上相拥翻滚的美好景象。

这一年中，Rey去了很多地方。她不知道自己想去哪里，她只知道自己不想停下。她想在仅有的一年内去看尽银河系所有的景象，替那个人看尽他没看过的景色。

（二）

在还剩六个月的时候，Rey终于找到了一个落脚的地方，这是一个陌生的星球。她来到了一处峡湾，幽蓝的水使人平静，岸边坐落着几栋废弃的小房子。她四处打探了一会，发现这里曾有人居住过的痕迹，但不知什么原因他们离开了。

Rey选择了一栋靠近岸边的小屋。屋内什么都有，沙发椅子餐桌，样样齐全。夜晚，女孩走到岸边的木桥上，静静地伫立在水边，听着海水规律地拍打岸礁。

她在桥上呆了很久，盯着黑漆漆的远方，似乎在等待什么。终于在过了两三个小时后，Rey走回小屋，屋内橘色的灯光也在片刻后熄灭了。

Rey每天都会找不同的事做，比如去背后的森林采摘野果，去峡湾的深处寻找鱼群，去高处的山坡眺望远方。但每到晚上，女孩都会来到岸边的桥上驻足观望。这已经成为了她在这个陌生星球生活中的一个习惯。

有一天，Rey和往常一样来到桥上，望着漆黑的峡湾和海水，静静地站着。

夜晚的风徐徐拂过，吹起女孩脸颊边卷曲的发丝。突然，她的耳边传来一声轻轻的叹息。她猛地转头，然而那声细微到几乎听不到的声音转瞬间和风一起消失在了夜空中。

她呆滞了一会儿，双手紧握贴在身侧。紧闭的双唇微微打开，用气声吐出一个她日夜都在思念的名字：“Ben.”

…

Rey从没有放弃寻找Ben，她一直希望能在某个时刻，触发某种契机，让他的绝地英灵出现在自己眼前。

可是快一年了，她还是无法看到他。那天夜里在桥上，是几个月以来她第一次感受到了Ben的存在。他就在她身边，可她却看不到他。

她想见他。

女孩不甘心就这么让男人离自己而去，于是她更加频繁地来到桥上，有时候一待就是大半天。

可她再也没有感受到他。

一天夜晚，Rey顶不住从峡湾里袭来的凉风，只好回到屋内，缩在火炉边。

女孩身上穿着一件明显过大的黑色秋衣，宽大的领口好笑地挂在她右边裸露的肩膀上。屋外的风声好像更大了，她把自己的双腿也缩进了衣服下摆。

这件上衣足以包裹住她娇小的身躯。

屋内木柴燃烧的噼啪声十分催眠，望着黑暗中跳跃的火苗，Rey的眼皮逐渐变得沉重，不一会便靠在沙发边睡着了。

在火光隐隐约约地照射下，缩在深色秋衣中的女孩就好像被一个黑色的身影紧紧拥抱。

（对，这件秋衣就是Ben在厄西戈消失后留下的衣物，结果被Rey带走了。毕竟睹物思人，而且也是Ben仅剩的东西）

（三）

厄西戈战役已经过去了五年，曾经的抵抗组织如今已经进化为全新的银河联盟。平静安稳的生活让所有人都感到庆幸，但Rey和身边的伙伴并没有因此而懈怠。他们希望能维持来之不易的和平年代。

Finn和Poe都加入了领导高层。Poe成为了作战部最高指挥官，Finn则作为副指挥协助好友的工作。

Rey如约在一年后回到了伙伴身边。这四年内，她不仅重建了绝地圣殿，还招收了几批拥有原力潜能的孩子。她时不时前往其他星球，向那些陷入迷茫和困境的儿童伸出援手。她希望自己能力所能及地帮助他们，至少让他们不会像自己孤独地度过年少时期。

作为绝地大师，Rey除了训练年轻的学徒，还要维护银河系的和平。她必须时常奔波于各地，用原力感知一切，防止西斯再度重生。

原力能感知一切，却感受不到他的存在。

（四）

这一天，Rey正带领着一帮绝地学徒前往森林练习冥想和漂浮。

“Close your eyes, and take a deep breath. Feel the force. Let the force guide you.” 

Rey指点着学徒，自己也盘起腿，加入他们。

深吸一口气，她闭上了眼。右脚一蹬，Rey像毫无重量的羽毛，一跃而起。她稳住自己的身体，腿呈打坐状盘好，双手放在膝盖上。

耳边传来林中的鸟叫声，还有微风吹过树叶的沙沙声。原力在自己和身边的学徒间流淌，她感受到了年轻学徒的各种心里活动。他们对和平时代的喜悦，对昔日大战的探索，对绝地大师的敬畏，和对自身能力的憧憬…

还有对Kylo Ren的好奇。

这个想法让Rey心跳加速，她长吁一口气，重新稳住自己，继续在空中感受和原力的共鸣。

Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, Kylo Ren, Ben Solo…

可她无法阻止脑海中不断浮现那个身材高大的黑发男人。他选择弃暗投明，他对自己绽放笑容，他倒在自己面前，他留下她一人在厄西戈…

一滴汗从Rey的额头滑落，她周围的原力场在一瞬间达到最强，剧烈的震动让身侧的树木都开始摇晃。

“Master Skywalker.”学徒们发现Rey的不对劲，纷纷从空中翻身回到地面，围了过来。

下方的呼喊让Rey回过神，她发现自己早已满头大汗。在学徒们关心的眼神中，她匆匆掩饰内心的慌乱，在落回地面前恢复了往日的冷静。

“That’s enough for today’s class.”

那日险些在学徒面前暴露自己脆弱的一面，Rey只得在外时刻注意自己的情绪和控制一切杂乱的想法。

（五）

又过了三年，银河联盟依旧稳定着整个银河系的和平。

这些年，Rey的原力学徒不断增多，而其中的几位少年和少女表现十分突出。庆幸的是强大的光明占据着他们的内心，这让Rey在感到欣慰的同时也松了一口气。

多年前，在银河联盟成立后，委员会将厄西戈战役的日子定为胜利日。每年的这一天，银河系的所有星球都会大肆庆祝。

这天，刚好又是一年一度的胜利日。Poe和Finn都有自己的安排，Poe和Zorri打算参加篝火盛宴，Finn和Rose则飞往Canto Bight去探望他们放生的那群Fathiers (法西驼)。这些年在Rose的努力下，Canto Bight在战后被立法禁止奴役和虐待Fathiers。

Poe和Finn以前不是没有尝试过邀请Rey在这天和他们一起庆祝，但每次都被Rey拒绝。他们也不再在这天去打扰她。

夜晚降临，到处都是欢声笑语，人们在广场上载歌载舞，诉说着和平的不易并缅怀昔日的英雄。

此刻，Rey正一个人待在家。听着窗外的庆祝声，她心里却觉得越发沉重。

是，对于其他人是值得高兴的一天，可这个胜利日对于自己来说就像一把刺在心上的刀，不断地划开还未愈合的伤疤，提醒她关于Ben的消失。

Rey坐在床上，把自己蜷缩在一起。她不是没尝试去找他，而是根本不知道该如何是好。她曾和Luke的绝地英灵说起这件事，可对方只是摇摇头，说时候未到。

她太想见到他了。回想起当时，自己从黑暗中醒过来后看到Ben，只觉得喜悦充满了整个胸腔，于是克制不住地吻了上去，下一秒自己却被无尽的失落和痛苦所包围。

Ben…

他到底在哪儿，为什么自己感知不到他。为什么不以绝地英灵的样子出现。

Ben…

她真的好想他，还有好多话没有告诉他。

Ben…

“Rey.”伴随着一声叹息，一只大手突然出现，抚摸着自己的胳膊。Rey吓得往后一缩，然而在看清眼前的人之后，她却无法动弹。

Ben Solo，那个自己日思夜想的男人，就坐在自己的床边。

“Ben, is it really you?”她颤抖地伸出右臂，抓住了自己胳膊上的手。她摸得到他，她居然能摸到他，他不是幽灵，是真实存在的！

“Yes, Rey. I’m here”男人又靠近了些。

一切又回到了厄西戈战役那天，Rey像继续多年前还没完成的动作一样，双手捧住Ben的脸，痛哭流涕：“I’m sorry, I never wanted you to give up your life for me...”

她哭到浑身发抖，眼泪多到都看不清面前的男人。

“It’s ok, sweetheart. It was my decision to save you.”

“You know I love You, right?”Ben搂住Rey温柔地说。

“I love you, too.”原力啊，她终于把想告诉他的话说出来了。这句话晚了这么多年，但是她明白，Ben是知道自己爱她的，他知道。

Rey突然坐起身，着急地询问：“Where have you been? Can you stay, I feel so alone.”

Ben依旧用那充满爱意的眼睛看着她，轻声说道：“I’m always here with you, my love.” 

“Where? I can’t find you.”

“I’m here, my love. I’m here.”在女孩惊恐的眼神中，男人的身躯再一次变得透明，他依然笑着望着自己。

“No…No…Please!” Rey哀求着，她的手摸不到他了，她越来越看不清他了。

“Ben! Don’t go!”

Rey在尖叫中醒来，才发现自己躺在床上，身下的床单已经被汗水浸湿。她赶忙爬起来，可眼前一个人都没有，没有Ben。旁边的被单还是那么平整，根本不像有人坐在上面过一样。

这究竟是梦还是现实，Rey看着自己的双手。可她碰到他了，他的体温是那么的温热，那么的真实。

“Ben…”Rey痛苦地抱住自己，她真的好想他。

（六）

时光荏苒，岁月如梭，银河联盟和Rey为首的绝地武士团依旧维持着银河系的和平。

三十五岁的Rey坚信Ben就在自己身边。虽然那种似有似无的联系在这些年里出现的次数屈指可数，但她记得那晚他在床边说的话，他说他一直在她身边，而她相信他。

四十五岁的Rey依旧是人们口中的传奇人物，那位终结西斯统治的绝地大师。绝地武士团人才辈出，行走在银河系维护秩序的绝地都是Rey的得意弟子。他们和自己的master一样正直善良，坚守光明。

六十五岁的Rey开始把手头上的一些绝地事业交给几位最能干的弟子。除了每星期训练新进门的年幼学徒，她时不时会穿梭在各个星球，继续寻找力敏者，帮助有需求的人。

（七）

八十五岁的Rey坐在窗边。如今她的三个发髻变成了盘发，银白色的发丝并没有让她显得苍老，反而多了一丝睿智。

她身穿白色长裙，腿上放着一件叠得整整齐齐的早已褪了色的秋衣。她伸出手，抚摸已经变得粗糙的布料。这么多年，Rey每天都会把秋衣拿出来，仿佛看到这件衣物就如看到他一样。

一阵风从窗外吹过，银白色的发丝随着微风飘荡。

“Rey.”

一个低沉的声音在耳边响起。抚摸衣服的动作瞬间停止，而Rey眼中早已充满了泪水。

有多少年没听到这个熟悉的声音了。

Rey颤巍巍地抬起头。窗外，站着一个透明的蓝色身影，是一个身材高大的男人。他有一头茂密的黑色卷发，深陷的眼窝，高挺的鼻子，和厚厚的嘴唇。

这个男人正温柔地望着自己。

“Ben...” Rey终于开口，叫出了她渴望多年的名字。

“I’m here.” 男人笑了，向她走近了一步。

“I can see you now. Why?” Rey正疑惑着，下一秒，她明白了。

“It’s time, right?” 她看着Ben问道。

“Yes, time to go. Don’t be afraid, Rey.” Ben伸出手，轻轻握住了她苍老的手。

“I’m not afraid, I’m ready.”Rey笑了。她坐在窗边，握着男人的大手，看着他的眼睛说: “I know we’ll meet someday.”

…

窗边，不再有Rey的身影，而屋内窗户旁的椅子上除了那件秋衣还多了一件米白色的长裙。

男人依旧站在窗边，静静地等待着。

“Ben!”

身后传来一声悦耳的呼喊。Ben转过身，一个同样透明的蓝色身影从远处走来。

“Rey, my love.”他走上前，张开双臂将女孩搂入怀中。

怀中的Rey依旧是二十岁的模样。她还是三个发髻的造型，身穿一套白色衣袍，宛如当年一般，充满活力。

“Ben, finally I can see you.” 她在男人怀中抬起头，眼里亮晶晶。

年轻的Ben Solo穿着和那天一样的深色秋衣，他的黑发还是那么飘逸，他的双眸还是那么迷人。

看着Rey舍不得将目光从自己脸上挪开，Ben发出低低的笑声。他伸出手揽住她的腰，在她额头上留下一个吻，然后看着女孩说: “Now we can be together forever， no one can take me away from you.”

（八）

绝地大师Rey享年八十五岁，在一个风和日丽的日子中，她和以前所有的绝地一样，只给世人留下了她的衣物，便消失了。

银河联盟在广场中心为她建了一座雕塑，整个银河系都来悼念他们最崇敬的曾经的绝地英雄。

人群远处，Ben和Rey牵着手看着不同的人士上台致辞。

“Rey, I’m so proud of you.” Ben看向他的爱人。

Rey也很骄傲，她终于用一生完成了Leia的夙愿，她也终于用一生等到了她爱的人。

“Where do we go now?”Rey转头问道。

“Anywhere you want, as long as we are together.”Ben伸手把她搂进怀里。

“Yes, together，”Rey笑了: “ Ben, I love you so much.”

“I love you, always.”

（老年Rey在快要离世时便可以看到Ben。我理解的是之前他们合二为一，所以只有在Rey临终前，原力快要消散时，Ben才会形成绝地英灵，和Rey相见。而Rey去世后也会变为英灵，和Ben在另一个世界开始不离不弃的新生活啦）


End file.
